The Vacation
by increak96
Summary: Kaname is 'forced' to go along on vacation with Zero, Yuki, and the Headmaster. Life with the hunter is... challenging, to say the least. But he can't help but go back to that night... and wonder... Pre-Manga, Sequel to 'Hospital Run', no pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: So, people were asking for a continuation of 'Hospital Run' and even thought I couldn't think of anything more for that plot-it was always intended to be a oneshot only-I did think up something along similar lines that will hopefully run longer. **

**I don't own Vampire Knight, but I did have fun with this and I hope you all enjoy! Please review and tell me what you thought!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kaname let his jaw hit his chest, and he shook his head slowly, not wanting to believe what had just happened. "What?"<p>

"A vacation, Kaname-kun! It's going to be wonderful!" Kaien threw his hands in the air, doing a little dance as he began to pack the pureblood's things. "An entire _week _of you and me and Yuki and Kiryuu-kun on the beach! Aren't you excited?"

Kaname watched him for a moment, and then shook his head, grabbing the pants from the maniac's grasp. "No, I am not, because I am not going! I do not have time for a vacation, Cross, I have important things to do around here, a Moon Dorm to prepare for new students, and—"

"And a vacation to mentally prepare you for it all!" Kaien's ecstatic smile was enough to kill someone—namely, Kaname—and the pureblood glared in the hopes of deterring him that way.

"No, Kaien. I am not going."

Kaname put the suitcase back in the closet and pushed Kaien towards his door. A loud sigh came from the man's mouth, and he shrugged his shoulders, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright. I'll just go tell Yuki that I couldn't get you to come no matter how hard a tried. I'm sure she'll understand, even though you were going to be her favorite part about going."

Kaname let his head hid the doorframe, and it was audible. Slowly raising his head, he dragged his hand across his face and sighed. "Oh, very well, I'll come along."

"Yay!" Kaien jumped up, pumping his fist into the air.

"A week you say? I can pack for that in… twenty minutes. I'll meet you outside the gates, I take it?"

But Kaien was already cha-chaing down the hall and singing a little song to himself. Kaname rolled his eyes and walked back into his bedroom , looking through his attire for the more casual articles of clothing.

"Hmm… A week with Yuki… but also with Kiryuu. However… he was fairly pleasant the last time we enjoyed each other's company. But he was also sick… Hmm…"

Kaname shrugged. He had already agreed to it. It was not just a matter of whether or not he would live though the experience or—even more preferable—live through it with his sanity intact.

* * *

><p>Zero clasped his hands over his ears, hope sparking in his eyes as he saw the beach house up ahead. Thank goodness! He couldn't take even one more mile of road songs. He just couldn't! The car screeched to a halt, and Yuki and the Headmaster finished their song, throwing their hands in the air.<p>

Zero shoved his door open and leapt out his only bag—a navy blue duffel—clasped in his hand as his feet pounded into the sandy path leading up to the mansion on the shore. He heard footsteps behind him and growled, increasing his pace as said person's aura invaded the local area, making Zero's skin crawl with disgust.

"Don't walk so close to me, vampire!" he snapped over his shoulder at Kaname, who seemed surprised. "Just because we're on vacation, it doesn't mean anything!"

A cruel smile twist his mouth. "But the flu does?"

Zero's face turned beet red and he whirled around, running even faster, driven by nothing but determination to get to the house first.

He thundered up the steps and threw the kitchen door open, turning to glance over his shoulder.

"Oof!" Zero stumbled back upon hitting something and looked up.

"You really _should _watch where you're going."

Zero growled, pulling his gun from his jacket and aiming it at the pureblood's head, fire lighting his amethyst gaze. "Don't try anything funny, vampire! Just because the Headmaster's a sap for peace and love doesn't mean I have to be. I've got my eye on you."

Kaname sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well _both _of my eyes on are on you, Kiryuu."

Zero glared at him, but said nothing and merely pushed past him on his way to the bedrooms. The Headmaster and Yuki both arrived, merely twenty bags between the two of them, but Zero just rolled his eyes and kept walking. He saw a pink bedroom—Yuki's, of course—and a yellow one—That had to be the Headmaster's—and there was… _one _more?

Zero pushed the door inward and looked around the room, heart stopping cold when he realized the navy blue room had two beds.

"HEADMASTER CROSS!" Zero screamed, running back out into the kitchen and skidding to a stop just past the mouth of the hall.

"What's wrong, Kiryuu-kun?"

"Don't Kiryuu-kun me! Why do Kuran and I have to share?"

Kaname stood up straight at this, hands clenched at his sides. "Yes, Kaien, why _do _we have to share? And why did you tell me?"

Kaien laughed. "Oh, you don't have to share! Zero can have the pink one, and Kaname can have the yellow one with the bay window that lets in all the light!"

Zero and Kaname both blanched.

"Fine…" They mumbled, heading back the hall and casting each other dirty looks on their way.

The room itself was very nice. Blue walls, cream carpeting, cherry wood for the beds, dressers, and nightstand. The sheets were soft and colored deep red, and though the room was personally fir for either of them, it was nice. But still…

"Look, Kuran, if I'm sharing a room with you, I'm laying down some rules." Zero snapped, throwing his duffel onto the bed.

"Oh, goody." Kaname walked over to the bed and lay down, figuring he would let the silver-haired hunter blow steam and then unpack.

"Call me nothing but Kiryuu, keep your stuff away from my stuff, if I'm in the bathroom it's mine and mine alone, don't leave blood anywhere," he ticked them off on his fingers as he went, "No fangs, no making noise in the middle of the night, and no creepy pureblood auras floating around me head all of the time because you're a weirdo stalker!"

Kaname bolted upright, glaring at him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Zero quickly pulled out his swim trunks and began to strip. "No creepy auras!"

"It's not _my _fault you can sense it! Maybe you should be less of a narrow-minded bigot and lighten up for a change. That's what _I'm _going to do."

Zero smirked, dropping his pants. "That's good, Kuran. You finally figured out you're a bigot. How does reality taste?"

Kaname slowly stood up and stalked over to him, smirking at the short stature. Clenching his fist, he swung it forwards, and Zero went toppling over onto the bed, blood dripping from his nose.

"Something like that, Kiryuu."

Zero growled and jumped to his feet, grabbing his gun from his pile of clothes.

"Kaname-sama! Zero! We're going to the beach! We're gonna swim!"

Zero and Kaname both glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, and then slowly, Zero got into his trunks and Kaname retreated to the bathroom to do the same.

_Stupid pureblood… Why can't he just go home?_

* * *

><p>Kaname sighed, letting his head fall against the doorframe.<p>

_This is going to be a _long _week…_

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Short, I know, but it'll get longer. Ah, yes, their pain has just begun.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: It's late at night, I'm exhausted, sick, have to work tomorrow, and this is gonna be super short author's note.**

**Thank you all for reviewing, I still don't own anything, please enjoy, GO! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kuran, pass the cereal, would you? Oh, nevermind, I got it." Zero reached across and "accidentally" spilled Kaname's coffee, making the pureblood jump up in surprise. "Whoops," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry."<p>

Kaname jumped up, looking down at himself with a somewhat shocked, somewhat furious expression. "Kiryuu, that was—"

"Don't be mad, Kaname-sama!" Yuki grabbed him around the waist, looking up at him with pure, innocent, Bambi eyes. "It was an accident!"

Kaname faltered, sighing and giving her a hug. "Yes, it was… an _accident. _That's what I was going to say." When Yuki looked away, Kaname tossed Zero a death glare that Zero himself probably couldn't have pulled off.

Zero had to admit, he liked Kaname when he was more laid-back. He was more fun to torment this way. He wasn't so calm now that he didn't have anybody watching him. His true nature started to break out. It was… interesting.

"I'm going to clean this up."

The statement, Zero noticed, was not particularly directed at anyone in particular, and since the speaker did not wait for a reply but acted as though nothing had been said, he went about his business without thinking twice. That is, until the Headmaster intervened.

"Kiryuu."

Zero's head snapped up at the surprisingly stern tone of voice the Headmaster had taken. "Yeah?"

"You need to apologize to Kaname. I saw what you did, and you've been doing it since we arrived yesterday morning."

"So? He's Kuran. It doesn't matter. It's not like I _actually_ hurt him or anything. He'll get over it."

The Headmaster sighed, pulling his cereal bowl away. "Zero, you need to go apologize. Now."

"No way in heck!"

"Zero!"  
>Zero's face heated up as Kaname stepped into the room, and he growled, clenching his fists at his side. Kaname stopped between the two, glancing back and forth before letting his eyes rest on Kaien.<p>

"Did I miss something?"

Kaien stared hard at the hunter. "Zero has something to say to you, Kaname."

Kaname glanced at Zero, obviously confused, and Zero raised his gaze slowly, meeting chocolate eyes with fiery hatred.

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, vision literally blurring with rage and breathing shallow. His teeth ground together and the backs of his eyes burned, tears of humiliation begging to be released. He fought them off and set his jaw, staring long and hard at Kaname.

Why did he have to apologize? It was just coffee! Surely Kaname had done far worse things and never uttered words of remorse. It was so stupid. It wasn't… it wasn't _fair_!

"Zero," Kaien said, voice dropping to a warning tone.

"I'm… I'm…" Zero growled, the low grumble forming in his throat as his entire body went rigid. "I'm… No. No, I'm not sorry!" He pivoted and ran for his bedroom, throwing his door open and slamming it hard behind him. The closest object was a ceramic vase, and that became the victim of his anger as it shattered against the wall. He sent his foot flying into the dresser and sat on his bed with a huff.

"Stupid… Kuran… I hate him…"

The anger still burned in his chest, but he was able to lower himself to the bed, breathing deeply to clear his head. The smell of fresh cotton was comforting, but all he could think about was Kaname's cold gaze. It would almost be better if Kaname were haughty about the apology, but he just stared blankly at Zero. Like… Like he knew he deserved one, but Zero's effort meant nothing to him!

Zero heard footsteps in the hall, and he ran over to the door with the chair that sat in the room, shoving the back underneath the doorknob.

"Go away!" he shouted, flopping back onto his bed.

He wasn't in the mood to talk to Kaien, his _non-dad_ who was always trying to pretend he had authority over him.

"With any luck, this will turn out similar to the last time you spoke those words."

Zero jumped at the voice and watched as the chair began to shake and rattle, finally sliding across the floor and over to its former position. The doorknob turned and gently eased in, delicate fingers knocking gently on the already opened passageway.

"Kiryuu, come on out. You don't want to spend all of vacation locked away in here, do you?"

"Yes."

Kaname sighed, shutting the door and walking across the room. Zero felt the edge of the bed sink, and a gentle hand rested on his thigh.

"Kiryuu, I know you hate me, and I do not require an apology. Yuki is crying. Please, just come out and be civil for more than five seconds if only for the sake of appeasing her."

Oh, sure, it was all about Yuki, wasn't it? Why couldn't anything ever be about Zero? Hmm? All he would ever be was a pawn—that's all anyone was to a pureblood! But _no_. Yuki was _special. _She was _speshul _to _him_.

Wait. Why was he thinking like that? He didn't give a darn whether or not Kuran cared about him!

"Leave me alone, Kuran."

Kaname's hand ventured towards his shoulder. "Kiryuu, it would just take a moment to—"

Zero slapped his hand away. "Scram! I wanna be alone!"

Kaname sighed heavily and rose from the bed, walking over to the door. "Should you like to grow up and come out anytime soon, Yuki and I will be playing in the living room. The Headmaster is running errands."

Zero didn't reply, and Kaname left—or so the soft click of the door said.

_Stupid Kuran… Leave me alone… Just leave me alone…_

* * *

><p>"I'm going for a walk."<p>

The statement, Kaname noticed, was not particularly directed at anyone in particular, and since the speaker did not wait for a reply but acted as though nothing had been said, he went about his business without thinking twice. That is, until Yuki intervened.

"Kaname-sama."

"Yes, my dear?" Kaname asked, running the brush through her hair one more time and reached for a few barrettes.

"You should go talk to Zero. I think he's upset."

Kaname pursed his lips for a moment, pulling her bangs back out of her eyes and clipping them there. "Yuki… I'm afraid that would be a very fruitless effort. Kiryuu doesn't like me too much and…" He let his voice trail, and that was a big mistake.

"Please, Kaname-sama? Zero's always alone. Nobody likes him but me. Can't you go… talk to him or something?" She turned her bambi eyes to him, and he melted inside, nodding before he even realized what he was agreeing to.

"Alright, I'll go.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama!"

Kaname nodded and gave her a hug. "We just have to wait until the Headmaster comes back so you aren't alone, alright? Kiryuu will want some time to himself anyways."

While Kaname's plan sounded good on the surface, it took the Headmaster longer than anyone expected to get back, and when he did, the sun was almost down and Zero was still not back.

"Finally," said Kaname, raising himself from the table and helping Kaien with the groceries. "Can you watch Yuki for a moment so I can go and find Kiryuu? He went for a walk hours ago and…" Kaname's voice slowly stopped at Kaien's pale face. "What?"

"He's out there _alone_? Kaname, there's a hurricane coming!"

Kaname's eyes widened. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I assumed you knew! And what about Level Es?" Kaien exclaimed, trying to keep his voice steady for Yuki's sake.

"He has his Bloody Rose, so I thought he would be okay."

"I took it out of his bag when he wasn't looking and locked it in the glove box. He has no idea where it is!"

Kaname started to panic slightly, confused at the worry and fear he was feeling for the life of a boy who couldn't even apologize for spilling coffee on him.

"Alright, I'm going to look for him."

Yuki grabbed him around the waist as he moved towards the door. "No, Kaname-sama! It's dangerous out there! Don't go!"

Kaname tenderly removed her arms and opened the door, almost falling out as the wind nearly tore it from its hinges. "I'm sorry, Yuki, but Kiryuu is in danger, too. I can't just think about myself." With that, he stepped out into the pouring rain and wind.

_I suppose I should blame myself for thinking it was just a thunderstorm._

Shielding his eyes from the elements, he ran out into the torrents, slipping on the steps as he ran down and started for the beach.

"Kiryuu! Kiryuu, where are you?"

* * *

><p>Zero hit the ground and gasped for air, moving closer to the tree in the hopes of gaining a slight bit of warmth and relief from the rain. No such luck. The wind drove the water droplets under the protection of the leaves and trees all around were bent almost to the ground.<p>

He coughed into his hand, holding his other one to his wounded side.

_Dang Level Es… I can't believe how many there were… and without the Bloody Rose…_

Zero curled up tighter, warm blood seeping through his fingers and making splotches of red in the wet sand. He lowered himself to the ground, teeth chattering in the cold

_I'm alone… and bleeding… I can't find my way back… and I have no gun… _

His eyelids began to droop, but he forced them to stay open, staggering to his feet and crawling haphazardly to the trees further inland. He had to get away from the ocean before one of those monster waves hit him. Water splashed up around him and he coughed, the disgusting salt flavor lingering in his mouth even after he spat it onto the ground.

Suddenly, he jumped, his head whipping in all directions as a soft sound caught his ear. It sounded like… his name? Someone was calling him?

"Kiryuu? Kiryuu? If you can hear me, answer!"

"I'm over here!" he screamed, coughing hoarsely into the crook of his arm as he stumbled towards the sound, vision blurring and wind knocking him over more than once.

"Zero? Please answer me!"

"I'm here!" he shouted, gagging as the gale plunged into his throat.

There was a moment of silence, and then a loud and much closer, "Zero? Was that you?"

"I'm—I'm over h—" He began to cough again, hacking harder than before and doubling over as pain racked his body. "I'm… here…" He gasped in air, falling to the ground, completely exhausted. He couldn't move anymore. He was so tired… Why had he been so stupid? If he wanted alone time he could've walked up and down the beach, not hours in one direction!

"Zero? Zero!"

Two strong arms enveloped him and lifted him from the beach. His eyes fluttered and he met a familiar mahogany stare.

"K…Kuran?"

The pureblood's eyes sparked with something like… relief. "Are you alright? Can you still breathe? Are you injured?"

Zero let his head fall to his chest, barely able to maintain consciousness as he probed his stomach. "My side… Level E…"

"Don't worry, Zero. We can fix you up as soon as we get back to the house, okay?"

Zero nodded, gripping the vampire's shoulders for all he was worth.

"Everything's going to be fine."

Kaname started to run again, and the steady, pulsating rhythm soon pulled him deeper into the black.

"Kaname… I'm sorry," he gasped out, head falling against Kaname's shoulders.

"I know. I forgive you."

Everything faded.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Bleh. Fail chapter is fail. When I am conscious, I will probably detail this more and add some cool stuffs. For now it is fail. XP<strong>

**It's funny, the first time I went to North Carolina, we were hit by a hurricane (or tropical depression) much like the one described in this and on that same night my little brother had to be rushed to the hospital about 3:00 am SO. I can relate to this kind of vacation, and it is indeed realistic. (save for the vampireness and failness of it)**

**Also, when Zero is commenting on Yuki's speshulness, it was purposefully spelled wrong, so no comments on that please. :) I know how to spell quite well, actually.**

**Antidisestablishmentarianism.**

**My only success in life is that right there. The rest of my is a fail. XD  
><strong>

**Please review! :D :D :D  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: Whew! Sorry for the wait on this, guys! Don't know what happened, it just would write itself like it normally does! Anywho, I hope y'all enjoy this and please leave a review! Thanks! ^^**

* * *

><p>Light streamed in through the pastel blue curtains, dust sparkling like ice when the light hit it just so. Soft cotton enveloped him in warmth and ocean waves rolled in harmony with the call of seagulls. His side ached, but it was a dull throb that didn't present much of hindrance to the feeling of peacefulness he was experiencing.<p>

"KIRYUU-KUUUUUUUN!"

And it was gone.

Zero groaned, pressing a hand to his head as he raised himself up from the bed, staring at Kaien with confusion in his eyes. "What happened?"

"You took a long walk and on your way back you were attacked by Level Es and got caught in a hurricane." Kaien dabbed his forehead with a wet rag, and Zero pushed it away.

"I don't have a fever, maniac," he growled, rubbing his eyes. "Well, how did I get back?"

Yuki, who was also by his bed, jumped up and clapped her hands. "Kaname-sama saved you!"

Zero scowled at that and gripped the sheets in his hands, the events of the night before starting to filter back into his mind.

"_Kiryuu, don't fall asleep. I need you to stay awake until we get back, alright?"_

"_Kaname… I'm tired…"_

"_I know, but you need to stay awake right now."_

"_It hurts…"_

"_I know, Zero, I know. I'll make it all better, okay?"_

"_Don't leave…"_

"_I won't."_

Zero growled, a vicious mixture of rage and shame rushing over him like one of the many waves that had crashed into him the night before. He set his jaw, every muscle in his body as stiff as a rod.

"I'm going to bed."

He lay down and roll over, pulling the blankets over his head and glaring into the darkness. The footsteps of Yuki and Kaien signaled their departure, and Zero was left with his thoughts and raging emotions.

_Why am I so weak in front of him? Why can't he just… augh!_

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Kaname asked when the Headmaster and Yuki left the bedroom.<p>

"He's physically well, but I'm glad you didn't go in."

Yuki continued down the hall to play with her toys, and Kaname sighed, lowering his shoulders. "Well, it can't be helped. He was pretty delirious last night."

Kaien nodded. "Thinking he saw his parents, thinking he saw Shizuka, not seeing what was right in front of him…"

"Screaming or laughing or crying without any explanation…" Kaname continued his train of thought and shook his head. "It was probably because of the Level E. Shizuka's bite is still fresh both physically and mentally. To be bitten so soon after a tragedy like that cuts off a few mental connections one needs to stay sane, but he'll be fine now."

Kaien nodded wearily, walking into the kitchen and putting water on the stove for tea. "What did you say to him? He was so docile with you."

Kaname faltered slightly, not willing to share everything that had occurred between the two of them, but cleared his throat and replied. "Just a little pureblood hypnosis for his benefit. Didn't say much at all, actually."

Kaien gave him a suspicious glance but shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you did, it worked."

Kaname nodded, a light smile tugging at his lips. He turned his head, looking out at the water. "Those waves look fantastic. I think I'll head out to the beach for a while. My presence is making him uncomfortable."

With that, Kaname walked out onto the deck and sighed heavily, the strong ocean air blasting his face. Water dripped from the edges of the roof, and the evidence of last night's storm was all around.

_And it didn't even hit us… it just went past. The power of nature—or perhaps God—is indeed far greater than even mine…_

Kaname walked down to the ocean, sighing when the warm waters sped up the shore and danced around his legs, kissing his skin before sliding back into the depths. Hands in his pockets, he continued to walk along the beach, eyes scanning the damage around him.

It wasn't much, really. A few trees down and a couple banged-up houses along with overturned chairs and trashcans littering the beach. It looked much worse than it was, though, and all in all, no serious damage had been done.

Kaname stopped for a moment, watching the seawater as it swirled around him, soaking his jeans. Lips curling into a frown, he continued to stare, his mind wandering to a new train of thought.

_I wonder what it's like for Kiryuu… being only twelve and having so many grown-up problems. It seems to me that we all forget he's just a little boy. And in many ways… naïve and helpless._

When one thought of Zero, one did not think naïve—at least not right away—but Zero was indeed a child. Certainly he knew more than most children his age did, but his family had been quite the innocent little one. Things like divorce, abuse, alcohol, drugs, and the like were of foreign content to him, at least to a certain extent. It had to be… difficult… to be thrust into a world of so many complexities and problems right after a traumatic experience, but Kiryuu handled it fairly well.

"Hey."

Kaname's head snapped up, he glanced over his shoulder to see Zero standing there with sad eyes and a tired expression.

"Kiryuu, you should be in bed."

"I know." Zero shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over so he was beside Kaname. There was a brief moment of silence, and then Kaname started walking again, allowing the boy to fall in step beside him.

"So… how are you feeling?" He felt awkward speaking to him when he could feel his unhappy aura and knew he was furious.

"Better."

Kaname nodded, staring down at the beach as water splashed over them again. "Good, good…"

There was another pause in conversation, and then Kaname instigated again. "Are you going anywhere specific today?"

"Nope."

Kaname nodded at his short reply and muttered, "Me neither."

What exactly _was _this child's problem? He hated Kaname, let Kaname know he hated him, yet approached him, and then refused to engage in conversation! What was Kaname supposed to do in a situation like this? Honestly, he could not read minds!

…

Actually, he could. He was a pureblood.

Glancing at the young hunter, he breached his mind and began to skim the surface, leaving his innermost thoughts to himself.

_Oh, geeze, he's looking at me. He wants me to say something… What do you say to a pureblood? Maybe… maybe I shouldn't have come out here._

Processing that, Kaname tried a newer tactic. "Have I ever told you how much a like your straightforward attitude?"

Zero glanced up at him. _What does that mean?_

"Most people treat me like I'm on an entirely different level because I'm a pureblood, but you couldn't care less. It's… refreshing to speak with someone who doesn't shower me with 'samas'."

Zero looked away slightly, examining his feet. _Okay, that was weird. It was like he was reading my mind or something…_

Kaname had to smile at that, but hid it well, pretending to admire the beauty of the sea. Zero cleared his throat softly, and Kaname looked back at him, eyes expectant.

"I, um, I came out here to say… thank you."

Kaname frowned, tilting his head. "For what?"

Zero growled, glaring at his feet as he stopped abruptly. Kaname went a few more paces, and then halted, turning back slightly.

"Thank you for… for saving me. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come, so… dangit, just thank you! Take it or leave it!" he shouted, throwing his hands up.

Kaname smiled at him, a very endearing feeling taking the place of annoyance. "Come on, Kiryuu. You need to get back to bed before you reopen your wound."

Zero lifted his shirt, tracing the painful areas of the bandage with his finger. "Yeah…"

"We'll sneak in past the Headmaster and Yuki, alright?" Kaname passed Zero and started for the house, pointing to a window near the back. "I take it that's where you made your escape?"  
>Zero nodded silently, stepping in time with the pureblood.<p>

"Then why didn't you use that the night of the hurricane?" Kaname asked, having had that little question on his mind since it happened.

Zero didn't respond, and instead decided to become infatuated with the footprints in the sand. Kaname scowled, watching him for several moments. It wasn't that difficult of a question, was it? Unless…

"You wanted me to come after you."

Zero jerked, glaring up at the vampire with fire in his eyes. "Right, like I want to be hunted down by some filthy vampire! I didn't see the window until today!"

"You didn't see it?" Kaname retorted. "It's a window—how did you miss a window?"

"I just did, okay?" Zero stormed ahead, but Kaname easily kept up with him.

"Why did you want me to come after you? Is there something you wanted to talk about? Or something you needed to tell me?"

Zero whirled on him, shoving him back. "Let it _drop, _Kuran! I didn't want you for anything!"

"Then why did you use the front door?"

"Because it was convenient!"

Kaname raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're changing your story? Nice."

"Whatever. Maybe it had nothing to do with you, Kuran. Maybe I wanted Yuki to be upset knowing I was out in that storm!"

Kaname threw his head back and laughed. "You're making this about Yuki now? This has nothing to do with her; this is about you and me, Kiryuu."

The boy mumbled something, rolling his eyes.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You said something about Yuki, didn't you?" Kaname accused, stunned at the boy's immaturity.

"What does it matter? This is about "you and me"." Zero used air quotes, adapting a patronizing tone of voice.

"Honestly, what do you gain by behaving like such a child?"

"I dunno, works for Yuki."

"Why do you keep making this about Yuki?"

"Because you _always _make it about Yuki!"

Kaname stopped, having no response to that, and he stepped towards Zero. "Where did that come from, Kiryuu?"

Zero stepped back, flinching away from Kaname's hand and looking around nervously. His breathing became slightly shallower, and he opened and closed his mouth, trying to say something.

"Kir…Zero. Just tell me. Close your eyes and pretend I'm someone else if you have to."

Zero took a deep breath and closed his eyes, fists still clenched at his side. "I… I…" He shook his head suddenly, whirling around and making a mad dash for the house. "Nevermind!"

"Kiryuu, wait!"

Kaname sighed as the boy disappeared around the house, and he let his head drop.

_Why are you so closed up, Kiryuu? Can't you just speak words for once? Perhaps we need to get away from the Headmaster and Yuki… _

Kaname looked out past the boardwalk and spotted a Ferris Wheel, the little light bulb in his head sparking to life.

_Hmm…_


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: Yay! Another update! :D So, just in case any of you were wondering, this is not all in one day, nor is it one chapter = one day. They have a seven day vacation (maybe 8 if i have to push it) and the timeline thus far goes as such:**

**Arrival\Day 1: Chapter 1  
>Day 2: Chapter 2<br>Day 3: Chapter 3&4  
><strong>

**Sound good? Cool! Also, it y'all want updates, quotes, sneak peaks, and fanart (there is none for this but there is some for my other VK fics-i can't draw or there would be more sorry!) check out my facebook page:  
><strong>

**www . facebook . com / increak96  
><strong>

**Don't forget to take out the spaces! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"The carnival? That sounds like a fabulous idea! You and Kiryuu-kun can go and enjoy the carnival, and I can take Yuki to get some new clothes."<p>

"Sounds perfect." Kaname grinned, glancing at Zero's door. He could sense the Level E right behind it, listening in to their conversation. "We'll leave after you and lock everything up, how does that sound?"

Kaien gave Kaname a thumbs up and headed into the living room. "Yuki, get your shoes on. We're going to buy you some sundresses!"

Kaname smiled at her rapid agreement and moved towards Zero's room, a small sense of nervousness working its way into his body. What if he was pushing Zero too fast and it just made him close up again? Then again, what if he was really close to breaking the ice and leaving Zero alone would allow him to rebuild his walls.

Sighing, he took hold of the doorknob. It was six of one, half a dozen of another. He was going to have to go with it.

"Kiryuu, are you in there?" he asked, as if he didn't know, pushing the door in.

Zero was standing not one foot inside the door, waiting for him, foot tapping, arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed into slits. "Exactly _what _sort of game are you trying to play here?"

Kaname closed the door behind him and rocked on his heels, a childish grin on his face. "Oh… nothin'."

Zero jabbed a finger into his chest, growling low in his throat. "Listen up, Kuran! I am _not, _I repeat _not_, going with you to the carnival. I don't like you, and I don't like carnivals, so I certainly won't like going _with _you _to _a carnival. I am staying right here."

Kaname smirked, swatting his hand away. "First of all, you don't have a choice. Kaien is your legal guardian and he's already agreed. Second of all, it's _vacation _Kiryuu! Enjoy yourself! So what if you don't like me. You like ramen, right?"

"Well…"

"I'm sure there's a place on the boardwalk where you can get ramen. You like shooting things, right?"

Zero glared at him, refusing to answer.

Kaname smiled, walking over to the closet and pulling out some more comfortable clothes. "I'm sure there are target games there. There are plenty of rides and rollercoasters, and the food is good. Maybe we can even get you a tattoo."

Zero's eyebrows shot up at that, and Kaname smiled.

"A henna tattoo."

Zero rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself, grabbing a pair of denim short and dropping his sweatpants to the ground. "Why do you even want to do this anyways? You don't like me just as much as I don't like you."

Kaname paused, debating whether or not he wanted to play the card. The card Zero seemed to hate so much. "You should already know the answer to that, Kiryuu. I'm doing this for Yuki."

Zero stiffened, his hands freezing over his fly and button.

"Because I _always _make it about Yuki."

Zero growled, whipping off his beater and throwing on a t-shirt. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with." He grabbed his flip flops and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Kaname sighed, grabbing his wallet and making sure there was a sufficient amount of money.

_Well… that either worked or it didn't._

* * *

><p>Zero tried to keep the awe off of his face as they walked down the boardwalk and into the carnival. Night had fallen, and the evening was just dim enough for them to turn on their extravagant array of lights. The vendors shouting, the delicious smells, the screams from the rides, the cool night air—it was all amazing! They had already checked out several dart and water gun games, all of which Zero had beaten, and Kaname had allowed him to get a large henna tattoo depicting a red dragon on his upper arm. They had eaten the most unhealthy, deep-fried pieces of Heaven Zero had ever tasted in his life, and he was certain this night could not get any better.<p>

But he wasn't having fun. Oh, no. He was determined to not have fun. Especially not with _him. _

"Alright! This is our last stop. What do you want to do first?"

Zero looked around wildly, his eyes darting over every loud, bright, scream-filled, amazing, wonderful piece of machinery, his heart pounding in his chest. He shook his head after a few moments, trying to knock the grin off of his face. "Whatever works. I don't really care." He paused. "But if I _did _care… I would want to go on that rollercoaster over there."

Kaname grabbed his wrist and started pulling him. "Then let's go!"

Zero smiled to himself at Kaname's touch and followed him, trying hard to keep the scowl on his face but quickly learning it was a losing battle.

Kaname handed the man their tickets and got into the front car, motioning for Zero to get in next to him. Zero did, albeit hesitantly, and pulled the metal bar down over them.

"Have you ever been on a rollercoaster, Kiryuu?" Kaname questioned as the man came around and check all of the safety bars.

"Um, no actually, this is my first time." Zero glanced away, feeling a light blush creep up his cheeks. Why did the pureblood have to ask a dumb question like that?

Kaname just smiled, leaning back in a relaxed fashion as the vehicle started up the hill. "Well, don't be afraid to grab my hand, and don't be ashamed of screaming, either. Actually, screaming usually makes it more fun."

Zero nodded, his stomach growing a little queasy at the height they'd achieved. "O…kay."

Kaname straightened up a little as the reached peak. "This is the best part."

Zero vaguely remember nodding, the nausea still forming in his gut.

"Zero."

Zero looked up at him, and Kaname grabbed his hand, smiling warmly.

"I've got you. You're safe."

And then they dropped.

* * *

><p>Kaname drifted between laughter and scream, holding tightly to Zero's hand as the flew down and shot up again. Zero panted, slowly loosening his vice-like grip on Kaname's hand, his expression of terror fading into a grin.<p>

"Th-that was pretty cool."

Kaname traced his thumb over the back of the pale hand in his grasp, smiling fondly at the young hunter who was paying him no mind. He truly did like Kiryuu, he realized, and probably had since that night after the hospital incident. Once he got past that cold and harsh exterior, Zero was just a boy. A very loving boy at that, with natural fears and dreams and likes and dislikes. Why did everyone have to treat him like such an outcast? There was nothing wrong with him at all! He was perfectly normal!

"I wanna go again!" Zero shouted as they whipped around a corner. His hand slipped out of Kaname's as he threw them in the air, laughing.

"We're not even done with the first ride yet!" was Kaname's reply as they whipped around the other way.

Zero ignored him and continued to laugh and scream, for once forgetting the fact that it was Kaname, his hated enemy, the pureblood prince, sitting next to him.

Kaname loved his laugh. It was childlike and innocent, with a light and airy tone like the chiming of bells. He should not keep this wonderful thing a secret. He should laugh at least once a day, if only for the benefit of himself.

The ride came to a stop, and Zero tumbled out rather dizzily, still giggling to himself like a madman. Kaname followed him off, and after a few moments of just standing and catching their breath, Zero pointed out another ride. "Let's go on that one next!"

Kaname laughed, shaking his head. "Whatever you want, Kiryuu, we'll do it."

He half expected his voice to cause the boy to close in on himself again, but Zero didn't even seem to notice. He dashed towards the ride heedlessly, and Kaname followed, a strong sense of endearment forming in his chest.

He was truly starting to love this boy.

* * *

><p>"Zero, if you do not shut up, I am seriously going to kill you."<p>

Zero giggled from his bed, sighing in bliss. "Hey, Kaname, remember when that crazy vendor hit you with a churro?"

Kaname growled, remembering that event all too well. "Yes, I remember."

"And then—and then you used your pureblood powers to blow it up and make it look like a magic trick?"

Kaname smiled slightly, also remembering that, but he tried to hide it in his tired voice. "Zero, it is three in the morning! I'm already on an awkward sleep schedule because I have to stay awake during the day with the three of you, and you are not making this any easier."

"And then you, like, haunted the churro stand and started making stuff fly around, but you pretended it wasn't you?"

Kaname moaned into his pillow, plugging his ears. "I was _there, _Zero, I remember!"

There was a brief moment of silence, but then Zero spoke again. "Hey, Kaname?"

Kaname sighed, rolling over in bed for the millionth time and rubbing his face. "Yes, Zero?"

"Thanks. I had a lot of fun tonight, and… I haven't had fun in a while. I liked it."

Zero rolled over in bed and clocked out almost instantly, his soft snore filling the room, but Kaname stayed awake for just a few moments more.

_Finally… I managed to get a foothold. Now if I could just find out what happened the other day during our argument…_

"You're welcome, Zero… Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Dude. If there was actually a boardwalk in real life that had Ramen... I WOULD LIVE THERE. And I know rollercoasters usually aren't at carnivals, only at big amusement parks, but it was for the sake of a story! It's called a plothole fairy, peeps, and I love the plothole fairy! :D<strong>

**Anyways! I hope y'all enjoyed! Please leave a review on your way out and I will try to update soon!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: Sorry this took so long! Still not quite happy with how it turned out... a bit of a filler and fluff chapter, but the next one is going to be much better! Thank y'all for your patience!****  
><strong>

**_Mentions: _Thank you SO MUCH bloody child, The Pocky Machine, snipits42, Glimfire, Love 332, Inu no youkai, wawatuxq, KittyKaze, trust, groundedreamer, Sara, xX-KiryuSama-Xx, rosaikibu, elvesknightren, and anonymous!**

**Sorry if the capitalization and such isn't right. I, unfortunately, can't read my own handwriting... :( Let me know if it's wrong, and I'll fix it up for ya!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So… you go out there in the middle of the ocean, where there are riptides and waves and sharks, with only this small Styrofoam device as your safety precaution, and you ride one of those monsters back to shore?"<p>

Kaname's eyes bulged out of his head as Zero nodded.

"Are you out of your mind?"

Zero laughed, picking up his blue and white boogie board before grabbing Kaname's arm and dragging him towards the water. "The worst part of the whole thing is honestly right here."

"Right wh—Ow!"

Zero looked over his shoulder, making a face at him. "Shells."

Kaname scowled at his feet. "I see."

The shells lasted only a yard or so, and then the two of them were on soft sand knee-deep in the water. Zero picked up speed a little, easily splashing through the breaking waves.

"Just a few notes. If the wave has already broken and is just a current coming at you, use the board to slide over—it's more fun. If it looks like it's going to break on top of you, either jump it or dive under it. If you get caught in a riptide, which I doubt, swim parallel to the shore until you are out of it, and then swim towards the beach. Never fight a riptide head on, you'll die."

Kaname nodded with every statement, wondering where Zero had acquired his vast knowledge of the sea. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, holding the boogie board tightly in his hands.

"Please, Kaname, people go out there on surfboards and stand up while on these waves. People go out with no floatation at all and just swim and tread water the whole time. We're completely safe."

Kaname grumbled, following Zero deeper into the water. "Famous last words…"

Kaname jumped up onto the board as a wave hit them, and he smiled slightly at the sensation of sliding over the swell. Zero also seemed happy, his lavender eyes sparkling in the sunlight as he drifted over the waves, securing his feet in the sand and running several more feet before leaping onto his board again. Kaname followed suit, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the ocean rather than how far they were getting from the shore.

"Uh, Zero?"

"Don't worry, Kaname, we're only about fifty feet out!" Zero replied cheerfully, slowing to a stop on a bar and watching the ocean.

"Oh, is that all?" Kaname blanched slightly, glancing over his shoulder for just a second before jerking his gaze forward.

"Hey! There's a big one!" Zero turned away from the wave, still watching it. "Ooh, I think it's gonna hit us! Come here!" Zero reached out and grabbed Kaname's arm, pulling him closer and making him face the beach. "Hold your board and jump… right… now!"

Kaname did as he was told, and the waves rushed under them, pulling them both towards the shore. It was an amazing sensation, but in just a few second it was gone, and the water washed over him as his board dipped under. Not necessarily a crash, just a premature stop.

Zero went a few more feet than he did, but then he also came off, turning around and holding his board up.

"Whoo! Let's go again!"

Kaname chuckled, shaking his head. "A few more times, but I do want to hang out with Yuki. We've been ignoring her for quite a while."

Zero's smile faded, but he nodded. "Yeah, go ahead." He started walking back out towards the bigger waves, jumping a few and landing on a sandbar.

"Zero, why don't you play with both of us?"

"No thanks."

Kaname chased after him, breaking the waves with his pureblood powers so he could move faster. "Wait just a second!" He stumbled slightly, but finally caught up to Zero, snagging his arm. "You love playing with Yuki. Why don't you want to have all of us play together?"

Zero watched him for a few moments, blocking a wave with his board and shrugging. "I… nothing, I'll play."

Kaname smiled, nodding. "Good. It'll be fun." He paused, turning slightly towards the shore and clearing his throat. "Hey, Zero…"

Zero looked up at him through soaking wet bangs. "Yeah?"

"Hold your board and jump!"

Zero whirled around. "Wha—"

Kaname laughed, riding away as Zero was tumbled under by the wave.

"KURAN!"

Kaname grinned, sliding off of his board and waiting for Zero to come on the next wave. He laughed to himself, shaking his head.

_There goes the first name basis!_

* * *

><p>"Alright, Yuki, what do you want to play next?"<p>

Zero watched as Kaname put the last of the building blocks away, eyes wandering around the room aimlessly. Listening to these two go back and forth was just… _annoying_. Kaname-sama this, Yuki that, Kaname-sama here, Yuki in a singsong voice there, and every once in a while, the Headmaster. Oi.

"I wanna give you guys makeovers!"

Zero blanched, sitting up instantly. "Er… I'm gonna go… take a shower."

Kaname glanced up at him, frowning. "Zero, you had a shower this morning. You don't need another one."

"Yeah, but… I dunno, the sea makes me feel dirty."

The Headmaster held up a finger, nodding his head. "It's true! You really should take a shower after you get out of the ocean."

Kaname scowled, silencing him instantly. He turned back to Zero, who was desperately trying to slip out of the living room unnoticed. "Zero, you're going to get makeovers with me and Yuki, understand?"

Zero glared. "No way!"

Kaname glared right back.

Then… slowly… his frown turned into a grin. "Yes way." He slowly stood up, walking towards Zero with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Uh… Kaname…" Zero gulped, spying the stick of eyeliner in his hand. "Kaname, let's not be hast—AH!" Zero pivoted and ran as Kaname lunged at him, chasing him down the hall and into his room.

Zero slid inside and whirled around, slamming the door shut behind him and bracing himself against it. "Get lost, Kuran!" he snarled.

There was silence.

Brow furrowed in confusion, he turned away from the door, freezing when he saw Kaname standing there, an innocent expression on his face.

"Zero, you should know better than to run from a pureblood."

With that, Kaname grabbed his arms and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

Zero grunted as his stomach made contact with Kaname's shoulder, kicking and twisting in an attempt to get down. Kaname laughed, holding his legs down and remaining unphased by the blows Zero delivered to the back of his head.

"Let me go!"

"Nope."

They returned to the living room, and Yuki giggled, making his face turn bright red. He looked down and saw the eyeliner was still in Kaname's hand.

"Now, I think we should start with a facial. What do you think, Yuki?"

Yuki laughed, running to the kitchen to grab the tools of evil.

"Kuran!"

* * *

><p>Zero wiped the last of the make-up off of his face and grabbed a towel from the rack, rubbing his face and hair.<p>

_There. I think I got it all._

He looked in the mirror, tilting his head this way and that, finally deciding he was clean. Grumbling to himself, he turned and exited the bathroom, tossing the filthy towel onto his heap of clothing he had yet to wash.

"Feel better?"

Zero jumped, shaking his head as a heavy sigh escaped his lips. "I thought I said no creepy auras!"

Kaname sighed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. "I thought we were past the extensive list of rules."

Zero looked down for a moment, and then he felt a slight smile turn his lips. "Yeah, we are."

Kaname gave him a small grin and glanced at the clock. "It's getting late. I suppose we should head to bed."

Zero gave a sharp nod and pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor and tumbling into bed. He heard a soft snicker, and then Kaname got in bed as well, the lights darkening as Kaname willed the switch to move.

"You still have mascara on."

"Shut. Up."

Kaname laughed to himself, rolling over in bed, and Zero turned the other way, rubbing his eyes.

Several moments passed in silence, and Zero began to drift. A sharp cough caught his ear and he opened his eyes, glancing in Khanamei's direction. There was silence for a few seconds, and then more coughing emanated from Kaname's bed, causing the hunter to roll over and look at him.

"Kaname?"

"Ye—" He broke off into a bit of a fit, coughing into the crook of his arm. "Yes?"  
>"Are you alright?" he asked, sitting up when he heard the raspy vampire's voice.<p>

"Mm-hmm." Kaname nodded, pulling the blankets up over his head.

Shifting nervously, Zero stood up, walking closer. "Kaname… how often to purebloods get thirsty?"

Kaname shrugged. "Just like any other vampire. If we smell blood—"

"No, I mean if they've been refraining. How long can they last?"

Kaname cleared his throat, pulling the blankets even closer. "Uh…" He coughed a few more times. "About… six months."

Zero nodded slowly, fear creeping into his chest. "When was the last time you had blood?"

Kaname was quiet.

Zero reached his hand out took the pureblood's shoulder, struggling to grasp it beneath the thick sheets. "Kaname, are you… thirsty?"

Kaname threw the blankets off and sat up, nodding his head as he sighed, coughing into his fist. "Yes."

Zero jumped slightly, taking a step back on instinct. How could he have forgotten what Kaname truly was? Nice or not, he was a vampire! A _pureblood _vampire! A beast in human form, and an enemy of the hunters. The very type of vampire that had stolen his family and his integrity from him.

Then again… he was also the vampire who had helped him relax and have fun for a while. He was the vampire that had gone after Zero in the hurricane, even when Zero knew he didn't deserve it. He was nice to Zero. He was nice to Yuki. He seemed to be… lonely a lot of the time.

"Zero, don't—"

"Shut up, vampire!" Zero bit out harshly, and Kaname jumped, hurt registering in his eyes.

Lifting his shaking hands to Kaname's chest, he began to unbutton the shirt. When he finished, he slid the black silk from Kaname's shoulder, taking a deep breath and sitting down on the edge of the bed. Kaname gave him an odd look.

"Zero, what are you doing?"

Zero tilted his head to the side, pulling the silver locks from his throat. "Just…" Visions of Shizuka flashed through his mind, and he shook them away, screwing his eyes shut.

"Drink."

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: OMG CLIFFHANGER! I would like to spend an entire chapter on this bite scene and the aftermath, so that's why I had to split it up. Hopefully, this will be up sooner because there will be more meat to it.<strong>

**Thank you all so much for reading! Please review~!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: Whoo! Another chapter! This was so much fun... I took a while because I hit a bump after the first section, but I finally got it together. Thanks so much for reviewing guys! I did mentions last chapter, so maybe the next one or the one after that. I think I'm only pulling about... two more chapters out of this. I can't drag it out much more than that. But, of course, that does not mean I'm done with ZeroKanameFriendshipFluffnes s there will be more, I promise! Just stay on the lookout for it! :)**

**Anyways, I still own nothing and please enjoy! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bloody fingers trailed through his hair, down his face, over his chest.<p>

"You want to kill me… this 'Shizuka Hio', don't you…?"

Zero's heart pounded, pain searing throughout every inch of his body as the poison burst through his veins, contorting his very being from what it once was to what _she_ wanted it to be.

"Make hatred your nourishment and become and adult quickly… my lovely Zero."

That would be no trouble at all. Hatred would come easily for him, and he could thrive on it without a second thought. Just sight of her, the smell of her, the _thought _of her would ebb him on.

"I want to watch you closely forever. Those eyes of yours… that are filled with hatred are just mine. I'm happy that you and I are bound by the 'bond' that can never be broken."

That bond. That cursed bond why? Why did this have to happen to him? It wasn't fair! What had he ever done to deserve such misery?!

"Daddy, why did Master lose his eye? Why? Why did that nice woman have to become a level D?"

Kiryuu pulled Zero onto his lap and sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sometimes, Zero… bad things happen to good people. It's how the world works."

"B-but… why?" the child sobbed, wiping his eyes furiously.

Kiryuu bit his lip, stroking Zero's hair. "I… I don't know…"

Blood.

His parents were soaked in it. Sprawled over the floor; dead. He was all alone. His brother had left with Shizuka, and there he lay, alone on the cold hardwood, blood pooling around his body. He heard the sirens in the distance, and he had a feeling they were coming for him to give him a new home.

New home? He didn't want one. Why would he want one? This was his home and… and… look… everything was fading. How odd… fading into black… black, black… and… was that a light?

* * *

><p>"AH!"<p>

Zero convulsed violently, his body held down by some sort of restraints. Fangs were lodged in his neck, pain searing through every inch of his body. His head whipped around, wide lavender eyes locking on a tangled mess of brown hair in front of his face.

"Wh-what? Kaname? Kaname!"

Zero began to struggle harder, his vision blurring, and the pain disappeared almost instantly.

"Zero? What's wrong?"

Zero fell backwards into the sheets, vision darkening as his head hit the pillow. He gasped, clutching the sheets and screwing his eyes shut.

"Zero?" Kaname asked again, his voice much quieter. "Zero, what's wrong?"

Zero forced himself to open his eyes and look the pureblood full in the face, fear travelling down his spine. "I… I wasn't ready…"

Kaname looked at him for a moment, the wires starting to connect in his head, and then he nodded. "I'm sorry, Zero."

Zero said nothing, panting heavily as Kaname's fingers combed through his hair, trailing down his face.

"I didn't know it would affect you that way…" Kaname continued, sighing.

Zero grabbed his hand, stopping its journey down his face. He clenched his teeth, fighting back the urge to vomit as he wheezed on the bed. Kaname's eyes softened, and he shook his head.

"Zero, talk to me…"

Zero did nothing, but he refused to let go of Kaname's hand, squeezing it to the extent where he heard cracking. The pureblood winced, but didn't make him let go. Instead, he slid into bed beside Zero, still holding his hand.

Zero arched his back slightly, pain crackling down his spinal cord. His eyes burned, and he looked away from Kaname, not willing to let the vampire see him cry.

"Child… look at me."

"No…" he whined, screwing his eyes shut as the agony in his body escalated, forcing tears down his cheeks to the bed sheets.

"Zero Kiryuu, look at me right now."

Zero shook his head, turning further away, yet still clutching Kaname's hand with both of his. His chest began to tighten, panic over-taking him as the pureblood poison reached his heart, sending him into a new set of hysterics.

He let out a yelp as Kaname's hand was jerked from his grasp, sitting up and turning to Kaname.

"K-Kaname?" he squeaked, his throat constricting.

"If you aren't going to listen to me, I'm leaving."

"No!" Zero screamed jumping up from the bed and reaching for Kaname's arm. His legs gave out before he could grab hold of the limb, and he crumpled to the floor, letting out a quiet whimper.

Kaname stopped and glanced at him, but he didn't reach out to him or move to help him at all. Zero stared up at him, tears streaming down his face, wondering why Kaname was being so… so demanding! If Zero didn't want to talk, he didn't want to talk!

Gathering his strength, he pulled himself to his feet and stepped away from Kaname, sitting down on the bed and glaring at the floor. His joints burned, even when he was completely still, and he could have killed himself for even letting Kaname get near his neck. What had he been thinking?

Kaname's footsteps sounded, and a hand approached his face. "Zero, if you just talk to me—"

"Save it!" Zero slapped him away, looking at him with a disgust he hadn't felt since the first day of this stupid vacation. "Just go away!"

"Kiryuu—"

Zero gave him another shove, as obviously he didn't get the message the first time. "Oh, so I'm Kiryuu again? You are such a—"

Zero suddenly stopped, grasping his stomach as a wave of nausea hit him. He grit his teeth, taking painful steps towards the bathroom.

"Yes? I am such a what?"

Zero ignored him and stepped into the bathroom, hitting his knees and grabbed the sides of the toilet. He groaned, dropping his head and—

Nothing.

"Wh…what…" He slowly looked down at himself and saw two hands placed gently over his stomach. A heavy sigh blew past his ear, tickling him.

"I'm sorry, Zero. I'm not used to people doing exactly as I tell them. You don't have to talk… you don't have to look at me… And I shouldn't have left you or called you by your last name just because I was angry, I… I'm sorry."

Zero growled, clenching his fists and lowering his forehead to the rim of the toilet. "Yeah, me too… I know you were just trying to help… I'm… I'm not a little kid anymore, and I just…"

"But you are, Zero. You are just a little kid. You're a very mature kid, but you are still only twelve years old, and you shouldn't have to carry the weight of the entire world on your shoulders," Kaname said softly, rubbing his side.

Zero bit his lip, tears falling from his eyes. This was so out of character for him, but he couldn't seem to stop. It was just… just wrong that of all the people who know him, it had to be _Kaname _who figured him out_._

"Why don't we go to bed now, hmm?"

Zero nodded wearily and stood up, stumbling a bit because of the leftover poison. "M'kay…"

Zero tumbled into bed, not even bothering with the covers, all the while wondering what he should say to Kaname. He could tell him… it wouldn't really hurt. Unless, of course, Kaname used it against him in the future. He was a pureblood, after all. But Kaname was… growing on him, maybe? Could he really deny the fun this week had brought? The carnival and the swimming and even the make-overs? Could he pretend Kaname didn't actually rescue him from certain death even though Zero gave him absolutely no reason to?

Zero jumped as the bed sank on one side, and a second later, the blanket moved up over his body, Kaname's arm draped over his waist, pulling him close.

"Sleep tight, Zero, and no nightmares. Understand?"

Zero closed his eyes, snuggling down and nodding his head. "Yes, Kaname…"

The world faded into black, Kaname's presence lingering and all memories of Shizuka and his twin brother far from his mind.

* * *

><p>Kaname moved a little closer as Zero slipped out of consciousness, his heart aching for the boy in his arms. There was so much he still didn't understand about Zero, and Zero continued to close himself up, only releasing little bits at a time, and only when he was in physical torment.<p>

_Why don't you let me in, Zero? Let me talk to you… let me _help _you._

He kissed the top of Zero's head, a slight shudder moving through his body.

_Please…_

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Review for ChibiZero... he will cry if you don't.<strong>

**Chibi Zero: It's twue!  
><strong>

**Kaname: *nods*  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N: WOW! I can't believe it... I feel like I just started and now... FINAL CHAPTER! There's an epilogue after this, but then this story is complete! Don't worry, I'll have more Kaname Zero fluff in the future, I'll just be taking a quick break to finish these other stories I have going. As I'm sure most of you know, I have a facebook fanpage, so go ahead and like me on facebook and I'll be keeping you all updated on what's coming up next and what stories are going where. Please leave a review behind-even if this story is over, I still really appreciate them! Mentions will be in the next chapter, and thank you all for following\faving\reviewing this story! It means the world to me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kaname woke up to bright sunlight and birds singing. A very cliché morning, but who was he to complain?<p>

Letting out a grunt, he went to get up, freezing when he felt weight on his arm. A smile graced his lips as he looked down and saw the young ex-human curled up beside him. He looked so… peaceful. Silver hair like a sheer hanging over his delicately closed eyes, lavender irises hiding away from the morning sun.

Kaname had never felt endearment towards very many people—it just wasn't something he felt easily. He was several thousand years old, and over the years, people had only ever proved to him that they were hateful, deceitful, and greedy. Then along came Haruka and Juri, who both treated him as though he were their own son, even though they knew what had actually transpired. And then Yuki… his dear girl… his little sister. But they made sense—they were logical! This boy… this boy had hated him. And the feeling was mutual, so… how did he end up here?

"Hnn…" Zero's eyes fluttered, and then opened, his gaze travelling up Kaname's arm to his face. "Morning…"

"Good morning, Zero."

Zero slowly sat up, looking around. "What… time is it?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"What does it matter?" Kaname chuckled to himself, standing up and throwing on a t-shirt. "It's vacation—you can wake up whenever you want."

Zero smiled sleepily at that, giving a slight not before falling unceremoniously back into the sheets. Kaname rolled his eyes and walked out into the kitchen, frowning when he found it was empty. He walked over to the counter and saw a an empty bowl sitting there, a piece of paper flapping in the breeze.

He picked it up and scanned the words, walking towards the cabinets as he did so. He grabbed a box of cereal, smiling as he finished the note.

_Shopping, huh? Maybe Zero and I should head over… I've been neglecting her a lot this trip. _

He poured himself some cereal, pouring milk over his breakfast before digging in, still turning the idea over in his head.

_But until I figure out what's wrong with Zero, I'm almost afraid to make contact with her. Oh, this is ridiculous! I have to spend at least a little time with her! Why is he being so selfish?_

The cereal was finished quickly, and Kaname walked back the hall, dressing himself in black shorts and a red t-shirt. He started hunting around for his flip-flops, stopping when he heard Zero sit up in bed and yawn.

"Good morning again. You didn't sleep very long."

Zero shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't really sleep… I just dozed." He saw Kaname was dressed and instantly got up, throwing on some khaki shorts and a blue shirt. "Where are we going?"

Kaname smiled lightly, finding it cute that Zero instantly assumed he was going. Not that he wasn't welcome to come along, but still, it was very adorable.

"Well, actually, I wanted to talk to you…"

Zero stopped in the middle of putting on his sneakers. "Oh…"

"Now, I don't want you to be upset with me… but I think we should go to the store with Yuki. Together. Both of us. We've been excluding her a lot this week, and the dress-up thing didn't go very well—for you, anyways."

Zero nodded silently.

"But before we do…" Kaname sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I just want you to tell me what's so bad about me spending time with her. I feel like there's this… flood of emotions right here under the surface…" Kaname tapped Zero's forehead for emphasis. "And until I figure it out, I'm walking on eggshells."

Zero sighed, drawing his knees up to his chest and fiddling with the hole in the left leg. "It's… I don't know… it's just…"

Kaname waited silently, watching him in a sort of anticipation, holding his breath.

"I… I just don't know how to say it!" Zero shouted in frustration, glaring at the floor and turning away from the pureblood.

Kaname took a deep breath and calmly grabbed Zero's shoulders, pulling him back. "How about you think it, and I'll just listen in."

Zero nodded, closing his eyes and gulping nervously. "Okay…"

Kaname waited a second and then closed his eyes as well, delving into the boy's thoughts and listening closely.

_It's just… ever since my parents died… I've kinda been… I don't know. I don't have any of the adult figures I used to… no one to look up to for… guidance. And protection. I'm all… I'm all…_

Kaname waited with bated breath, mind racing. 'Just say it!' he wanted to shout, but he didn't.

_I'm all alone. I just want… someone to rely on._

Zero let out a long stream of air, the soft hiss filled with relief. Kaname opened his eyes, smiling at Zero as he did the same.

"So… that's it."

Kaname embraced him, crushing the boy against his chest and stroking his hair gently. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"You're a pureblood… and at first I thought I would hate having someone like you under my list of people I… trust a little." A tear slipped down his cheek, landing on Kaname's shoulder. "And when we get back from vacation, you're going to start ignoring me again."

Kaname blinked a few times, pulling Zero away from himself and staring at him. "Zero, is that what you think?"

Zero closed his eyes and nodded, and Kaname shook him a little to get his attention back.

"Zero, why would our return change things between us? Perhaps I can't be as affectionate in front of the other vampires, simply because that would put you in danger, but when I come to visit Yu—when I come to visit the both of you, I will most certainly not ignore you."

Kaname gently thumbed away his tears, every confusing thought from the past week fading as all the pieces fell into place.

Zero looked at him for some time before whispering, "Do you mean that?"

"Yes, I do." Kaname was slightly hurt that Zero didn't trust him, but he knew what this boy had been through, and let it roll off his back. Taking Zero's face in his hands, he leaned down until their noses touched. "I do," he repeated.

Zero nodded, and Kaname smiled, standing up. "Now, let's go enjoy a nice shopping spree with Kaien and Yuki, shall we?"

Zero smiled and nodded, throwing on his other sneaker and following Kaname out the door.

* * *

><p>Yuki skipped along, holding onto Zero and Kaname's hands and laughing happily. She swung her arms, smiling up at them, eyes sparkling. She didn't know what had happened during vacation, but she liked it whatever it was. Zero and Kaname were actually being nice to each other, and for once, she didn't feel on edge when they were together.<p>

It was… nice.

Whatever had happened over vacation… she was glad it did.

* * *

><p>Kaname smiled down at Yuki as she skipped, and then his eyes wandered to the silver-haired hunter on her other side, still smiling though the boy wasn't looking at him. He knew he and Zero could be friends, and not just for Yuki's sake. They could be friends because they understood each other, and because when they got beneath the surface… they were very much alike.<p>

What had made Zero break so easily after almost a year of resistance? He didn't know. But whatever had transpired over the last week was a good thing, and he was happy it had happened.

* * *

><p>Zero watched Yuki for quite some time before glancing up at the pureblood just beyond her. He was smiling warmly, as he always did when around Yu—the two of them. His eyes smiled, too. Genuine and kind. Zero didn't know why he didn't see it before… maybe he had been too angry. Maybe it was because he was a pureblood. Or maybe the pureblood had changed. The coldness and distance that had been in his eyes when they first met was gone.<p>

What made the pureblood change? What made Kaname start to show his true emotions? Zero wasn't entirely certain… but this week had somehow changed him. Changed him in a good way. And he didn't much care what it was that had happened, all he knew was that he was happy about it.


	8. Epilogue

**A\N: Nothing much to say on this... just wanted a little more of an ending. This happens maybe... a month or so later. Kinda when all the 'floating on cloud nine' stuff has worn off, and Kaname is back at his paperwork. Gives a little insight into the parts of the vacation we didn't see. I hope y'all enjoy!**

**So... Mentions. I went through the review list to double check the spelling of a name... and I was HORRIFIED... to find... I MISSED A WHOLE TON OF YOU IN MY LAST THANK YOU! I don't know HOW you didn't get on my list, but somehow YOU DIDN'T! So you ALL RECEIVE A DOUBLE THANK YOU!  
><strong>

**_Mentions:_bloody child, The Pocky Machine, snipits42, Cheshire Effect, Love332, Inu no youkai, wawatvxq, kittykaze, trust, groundedreamer, Sara, rosaikibu, elvesknightren, anonymous, Guest, lead, Demonic Angel 7, KyouyaxCloud, Fox-Sin, Bitterness11, SapphireCheetah, amechan87, Feathered Filly, 3 Element, Seto K4iba1, Sophie, Anais (There was an Anais and an Anais French-is it safe to assume you are one and the same?), and mi5tan!  
><strong>

**Thank you all SO MUCH! And please, enjoy this short, lil' epilogue!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Kaname, the Chairman delivered a package for you!"<p>

Kaname glanced up from his paperwork at Ichijo's cheerful voice. "Bring it in."

He set down his pen and rubbed his sore hand, standing up and meeting the noble halfway across the room. "Thank you, I'll take that."

Ichijo grinned at him and handed it over, walking out and mumbling to himself about how excited Kaname seemed to get a simple delivery. But this was not just any delivery—it was special.

Kaname tore open the parcel, turning the light up a little brighter and opening the little tin box inside. His eyes brightened when he saw the contents, delicate fingers pulling out the objects, trying hard not to damage them.

Photos.

He laughed at the one on the very front. It was the one Kaien had tried to take when they first arrived. Zero and Kaname were pushing each other while Yuki stood between them, oblivious and smiling. The next was a picture of the carnival all lit up a night. Kaname was unsure if that was the night he went with Zero or not… The one after that was Zero and Kaname riding the waves in together, and another photo showed the two of them teaching Yuki how. Then the three of them wiping out together, hair a total mess. The one after that was Zero making a face as he spit out salt water. Many pictures were of the sky and the ocean and the scenery, but even they held memories. The path Kaname walked to find Zero that first night, the beach house where so much had happened, the bedroom the two of them had shared… where Zero had trusted him for the first time and opened his heart to the pureblood. A few pictures even had Kaien in them!

Kaname stopped at the last picture, lips parting in a wide smile as he examined the photo. Kaname and Zero right next to each other with Yuki riding on both off their shoulders. She looked a little lopsided, as Zero had yet to experience as many growth spurts as Kaname had, but she was smiling brightly. So was Zero. He leaned into Kaname, trying to hold Yuki's leg and Kaname's shirt to keep from falling. Kaname laughed at the two of them and held on to both of them, not letting either of them fall.

Kaname closed his eyes, letting out a long, contented sigh through his nose.

It had been a good vacation.

Kaname placed the final picture at the back and frowned when he saw a slip of paper there. He picked it up and scanned the words.

_So, you're coming again next year, right?_

It was in Kaien's handwriting, and Kaname threw his head back and laughed.

He wouldn't miss it for the world!


End file.
